List of Units
This is a list of units that are seen throughout the whole series and the whole universe of this war drama novel, When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Aircraft Carriers *Aircraft Carrier (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Ammunition Carriers *SdKfz 252 (Real Life/World War II) Amphibious Vehicles *Bullfrog (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Riptide ACV (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Stingray (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Animal Units *Aecytonyx (Chrono Trigger) *Aecytosaur (Chrono Trigger) *Attack Dog (Real Life) *Avian Rex (Chrono Trigger) *Bottlenose Dolphin (Command and Conquer: Red Alert/Real Life) *Dancing Lotus Dragon (Dragon's Prophet) *Floating Lotus Dragon (Dragon's Prophet) *Glaring Wolfwing Dragon (Dragon's Prophet) *Jade Predator Dragon (Dragon's Prophet) *Mammoth Tank (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Shaggy Jadecrown Dragon (Dragon's Prophet) *Thistle Horned Dragon (Dragon's Prophet) *War Bear (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Anti-Aircraft Vehicles *Bullfrog (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Hydrofoil (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Multigunner IFV (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Reaper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Armored Cars *ADGZ (Real Life/World War II) *Kfz 13 (Real Life/World War II) *Leichter Panzerspähwagen (Real Life/World War II) *Schwerer Panzerspähwagen (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 247 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 253 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 254 (Real Life/World War II) Armored Personel Carriers *Atlesian AMV (Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Bullfrog (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Gepanzerter Mannschaftstransportwagen "Kätzchen" (Real Life/World War II) *M113 Armored Personnel Carrier (Real Life) *M114 Storm (Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Patria AMV (Real Life) *SdKfz 250 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 251 (Real Life/World War II) Armored Wire Cutters *Breton-Prétot Machine (Real Life/World War I) Artillery Tractors *SdKfz 7 (Real Life/World War II) Artillery Vehicles *Athena Cannon (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Geschützwagen Tiger (Real Life/World War II) Assault Guns *15 cm sIG (Sf) auf Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf B (Real Life/World War II) *Sturmgeschütz III (Real Life/World War II) *Sturmgeschütz IV (Real Life/World War II) Assault Tanks *AC-160 Tank (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Cinder Fall Tank (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Assault Vehicles *Cultivator No. 6 (Real Life) Attack Helicopters *Agusta A129 Mangusta (Real Life) *Cryocopter (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Twinblade (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Base Expansion Vehicles *Prospector (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Sputnik (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Battlebuses *Yellow Battlebus (ARMA 3/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Battlesuits *Atlesian Paladin-290 (RWBY) *E-290 Heye (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Redcoat Paladin-290 (American Revolutionary War/Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Blimps *Kirov Airship (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Bombers *Century Bomber (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *NEK-0 Sky Fortress (Battle Cats) Buildings *Airbase (Real Life) *Airfield (Real Life) *Barracks (Real Life) *Battle Lab (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Boot Camp (Real Life) *Construction Yard (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Crusher Crane (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Defense Bureau (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Factory (Real Life) *Ore Refinery (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Power Plant (Real Life) *Reactor (Real Life) *Shipyard (Real Life) *Super Reactor (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *VIP Bunker (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Carrier-Based Aircraft *Vindicator (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Cavalry Tanks *Hotchkiss H35 (Real Life/World War II) Close-Combat Tanks *Grinder (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Construction Vehicles *Mobile Construction Vehicle (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Defensive Buildings *Chronosphere (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Flak Cannon (Real Life) *Iron Curtain (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Multigunner Turret (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Proton Collider (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Sentry Gun (Real Life) *Sigma Harmonizer (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Spectrum Tower (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Tesla Coil (Real Life) *Vacuum Imploder (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Wall (Real Life) Demolition Vehicles *Borgward IV (Real Life/World War II) *Goliath Tracked Mine (Real Life/World War II) *Springer (Real Life/World War II) Drones *Burst Drone (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Terror Drone (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Fighter Jets *F-11X Apollo Fighter (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *MiG-7U (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Flame Tanks *Churchill Crocodile (Real Life) Giant Robots *Rah-Rah Robot (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Robot Conqueror (Truy Kich) *Robot Conqueror II (Truy Kich/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Gliders *Antonov A-40 (Real Life/World War II) Grimm Units (Tamed) *Anti-Tank Beowolf (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Bf 150 Griffon (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Bf 151 Nevermore (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *E-160 Death Stalker (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Gatling Beowolf (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Nazi Union Beowolf (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Veil Beowolf (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/''Wolfenstein'' 2009) *Veil Nevermore (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/''Wolfenstein'' 2009) *Waffen-SS Storm Ursa (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Grimm Units (Wild) *Beowolf (RWBY) *Deathstalker (RWBY) *Nevermore (RWBY) *Ursa (RWBY) Ground Attack Aircraft *Vindicator (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Gun Tractors *SdKfz 2 (Real Life/World War II) Gundams *AMA-953 BABI (Gundam) *AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type (Gundam) *AMF-101 DINN (Gundam) *AMF-103A DINN RAVEN (Gundam) *AMRF-101C AWACS DINN (Gundam) *AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker (Gundam) *ASC ZGMF-1018 (Gundam/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *GAT-FJ108 Dust Knight (Gundam/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam (Gundam) *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam (Gundam) *GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam (Gundam) *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue (Gundam) *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Gundam) *GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam (Gundam) *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam (Gundam) *GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam (Gundam) *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (Gundam) *GN-002 Gundam Dynames (Gundam) *GN-007 Arios Gundam (Gundam) *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon (Gundam) *GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M (Gundam) *GN-008 Seravee Gundam (Gundam) *GN-00802 Sera (Gundam) *GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G (Gundam) *GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B (Gundam) *GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II (Gundam) *GN-009 Seraphim Gundam (Gundam) *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron (Gundam) *GNR-000 GN Sefer (Gundam) *GNR-000B Black GN Sefer (Gundam) *GNR-001 GN Arms (Gundam) *GNR-010 0 Raiser (Gundam) *GNR-010/XN XN Raiser (Gundam) *GNR-101A GN Archer (Gundam) *GNT-0000 00 Qan T (Gundam) *GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan T Full Saber (Gundam) *GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' (Gundam) *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 (Gundam) *GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black (Gundam) *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud (Gundam) *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black (Gundam) *GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black (Gundam) *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool (Gundam) *GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F (Gundam) *GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black (Gundam) *MA-04X Zakrello (Gundam) *MA-05 Bigro (Gundam) *MA-08 Big Zam (Gundam) *MAM-07 Grublo (Gundam) *MAN-03 Braw Pro (Gundam) *MAN-08 Elmeth (Gundam) *MAX-03 Adzam (Gundam) *MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red (Gundam) *MBF-JG73MJ Mars Jacket (Gundam) *MBF-M1 M1 Astray (Gundam) *MBF-M1A M1A Astray (Gundam) *MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame (Gundam) *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina (Gundam) *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Gundam) *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket (Gundam) *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon (Gundam) *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame (Gundam) *MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue (Gundam) *MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue (Gundam) *MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir (Gundam) *MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir D (Gundam) *MS-05B Zaku I (Gundam) *MS-06B Zaku II (Gundam) *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Gundam) *MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type (Gundam) *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper (Gundam) *MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom (Gundam) *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer (Gundam) *MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom (Gundam) *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type (Gundam) *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Combat Type (Gundam) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Gundam) *MS-07B Gouf (Gundam) *MSA-003 Nemo (Gundam) *MSA-004 Crusader (Gundam/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *MVF-M11C Murasame (Gundam) *MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type (Gundam) *MVF-M12A Ootsukigata (Gundam) *MWF-JG71 Raysta (Gundam) *MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray 0 Custom (Gundam) *MWF-JG73 Civilian JG Custom (Gundam) *OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate (Gundam) *SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type (Gundam) *SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type (Gundam) *SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom (Gundam) *SVMS-01O Over Flag (Gundam) *SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package Type (Gundam) *SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package (Gundam) *SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type (Gundam) *SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II (Gundam) *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type (Gundam) *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type (Gundam) *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (Gundam) *XXXG-01DF Gundam Dark Angel (Gundam) *XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty (Gundam) *XXXG-01DG2 Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom (Gundam) *XXXG-01DS Gundam Mad Tarantula (Gundam) *XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (Gundam) *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (Gundam) *XXXG-01HD Gundam Derring (Gundam) *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms (Gundam) *YFX-M56S Core Splendor (Gundam) *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah (Gundam) *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe (Gundam) *YMF-01B Proto GINN (Gundam) *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam (Gundam) *YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H (Gundam) *ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI (Gundam) *ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault (Gundam) *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ (Gundam) *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R (Gundam) *ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Warrior (Gundam) *ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior (Gundam) *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (Gundam) *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Gundam) *ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior (Gundam) *ZGMF-1017 GINN (Gundam) *ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type (Gundam) *ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom (Gundam) *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type (Gundam) *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Gundam) *ZGMF-2000 Volleyball Killer (Gundam/''The Magic School Bus Rides Again''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type (Gundam) *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame (Gundam) *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D (Gundam) *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor (Gundam) *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R (Gundam) *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (Gundam) *ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Mass Production Trial Type (Gundam) *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper (Gundam) *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type (Gundam) *ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour (Gundam) *ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11 (Gundam) *ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type (Gundam) Gunships *Harbinger Gunship (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Half-Tracks *Maultier (Real Life/World War II) *Panzerwerfer (Real Life/World War II) *Schwerer Wehrmachtschlepper (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 4 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 6 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 7 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 250 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 251 (Real Life/World War II) Heavy Assault Guns *15 cm sIG 33 auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen II (Sf) (Real Life/World War II) *Brummbär (Real Life/World War II) *Sturm-Infanteriegeschütz 33B (Real Life/World War II) *Sturmtiger (Real Life/World War II) Heavy Half-Tracks *SdKfz 8 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 9 (Real Life/World War II) Heavy Tanks *Carro Armato P 40 (Real Life/World War II) *Diablo Tank (Heroes of Might and Magic 3/Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *Frozen Tiger II Tank (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *Grimm Tiger I (Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *IS Tank (Real Life/World War II) *KV-2 Combat Red (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Loud Tiger I (Real Life/''The Loud House''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *Mirage Tank (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Neubaufahrzeug (Real Life/World War II) *Odd Tank Mk. I (Odd Squad/Real Life/World War II) *Odd Tank Mk. II (Odd Squad/Real Life/World War II) *P43 Tank (Real Life/World War II) *Tesla Tank (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Tiger I (Real Life/World War II) *Tiger II (Real Life/World War II) *VK 30 (Real Life/World War II) *VK 30.02 (Real Life/World War II) *VK 3001 (P) (Real Life/World War II) *VK 36.01 (H) (Real Life/World War II) *VK 4501 (P) (Real Life/World War II) *VK 4502 (P) (Real Life/World War II) *Vorne (Real Life/World War II) Heavy Tank Destroyers *10.5 cm K (gp.Sfl.) (Real Life/World War II) *Elefant (Real Life/World War II) *Jagdtiger (Real Life/World War II) *Sturer Emil (Real Life/World War II) Howitzers *Heuschrecke 10 (Real Life/World War II) Infantry *Anacondrai Cultist (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Anti-RWBY Veil Trooper (Wolfenstein 2009/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Arachne (Castlevania) *Arma Hydra I (RWBY/''Truy Kich''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Atlas Soldier (RWBY) *Axe Armor (Castlevania) *Bahamut Cat (Battle Cats) *Ballas Gangster (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) *Black Cat (Battle Cats) *Blast Juggernaut II (Call of Duty/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Bronzebeard Dwarven Mortar Team (World of Warcraft III) *Bronzebeard Dwarven Rifleman (World of Warcraft III) *Champion (Heroes of Might and Magic 3) *Charger (Left 4 Dead) *Combat Engineer (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Conscript (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Conscript of Ruby Rose (Command and Conquer: Red Alert/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Crazy Ivan (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Crusader (Heroes of Might and Magic 3) *Cryo Legionnaire (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Desolator (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Drache Trooper (Wolfenstein 2009) *Dread Knight (Heroes of Might and Magic 3) *Dust Phantom (RWBY/''Truy Kich''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Elite Atlas Infantry (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Elite Black Cat (Battle Cats/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Engineer (Real Life) *Female Soviet Soldier of Ruby Rose (Real Life/''When the Cold Breez Blows Away'') *Fiery Variation (Truy Kich) *Flak Trooper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Footman (World of Warcraft III) *Giant (Clash of Clans) *Giant (Dark Souls) *Golden Officer (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *Irken Invader (Invader Zim) *Javelin Soldier (Real Life) *Juggernaut (Call of Duty) *Kingkong Gatling (Truy Kich) *Kingkong L (Truy Kich) *Maiden (CrossFire) *Marksman (Heroes of Might and Magic 3) *Nazi Soldier (Real Life/World War II) *Orc Grunt (Warcraft) *Peacekeeper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Redcoat (Real Life/American Revolutionary War) *Royal Flak Trooper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Royal Peacekeeper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Schnee Sturmtruppen (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *SGP-II Soldier (RWBY/''Truy Kich''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *SMT-I Henchman (RWBY/''Truy Kich''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Space Marine (Warhammer 40k) *Spy (Real Life) *Tank (Left 4 Dead) *Tesla Trooper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Ultimate Brute (AirMech) *UN Peacekeeper (Real Life) *UNSC Marine (Halo) *USLC Marine (Halo/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *US Marine (Real Life) *USRAC Conscript (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2/''Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *USRAC Exeron Conscript (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2/''Exeron Fighters''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Veil Assassin (Wolfenstein 2009) *Veil Heavy Trooper (Wolfenstein 2009) *Veil Phantom (Truy Kich/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/''Wolfenstein'' 2009) *Waffen-SS Assault Riot Officer (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Waffen-SS Celica Trooper (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Waffen-SS Lori Assault Trooper (The Loud House/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Waffen-SS Member (Real Life/World War II) *Waffen-SS Officer (Real Life/World War II) *White Rabbit (Battle Cats) *Yuri Clone (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Zombie (Various Fiction) Infantry Fighting Vehicles *M2 Bradley (Real Life) *Mitsubishi Type 89 IFV (Real Life) *Type 89 Dust Ashigaru (Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') Infantry Tanks *Renault R35 (Real Life/Interwar Era/World War II) Landships *A7V (Real Life/World War I) *Boirault Machine (Real Life/World War I) *Flyng Elephant (Real Life/World War I) *Little Willie (Real Life/World War I) *Mark IV Tank (Real Life/World War I) *Mark V Tank (Real Life/World War I) *Mark VI Tank (Real Life/World War I) *Mark IX Tank (Real Life/World War I) *Medium Mark A Whippet (Real Life/World War I) *Medium Mark B (Real Life/World War I) *Medium Mark C (Real Life/World War I) *Tank Mark VIII (Real Life/World War I) Light Freighters *Millennium Falcon (Star Wars) Light Half-Tracks *SdKfz 2 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 10 (Real Life/World War II) *SdKfz 11 (Real Life/World War II) Light Tanks *Leichttraktor (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer 35(t) (Real Life/Interwar Era/World War II) *Panzer 38(t) (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer II (Real Life/World War II) *Renault R35 (Real Life/Interwar Era/World War II) Light Tank Destroyers *Hetzer (Real Life/World War II) *Pz.Sfl. II (Real Life/World War II) Maritime Patrol Aircraft *Vindicator (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Medium Tanks *Panther Tank (Real Life/World War II) *Panther II Tank (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer III (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer III/IV (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer IV (Real Life/World War II) *T-34 (Real Life) *VK 20 (Real Life/World War II) Main Battle Tanks *Chieftain (World War II) *Guardian Tank (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Hammer Tank (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Leopard 1 (Real Life) *Leopard 2 (Real Life) *M155 Crocea (Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Type 74 (Real Life) Missile Vehicles *V4 Rocket Launcher (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Motorcycles *Mortar Cycle (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Multiple Rocket Launchers *Panzerwerfer (Real Life) *Wurfrahmen 40 (Real Life) Naval Craft *Assault Destroyer (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Dreadnought (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Stingray (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Prime Movers *Raupenschlepper Ost (Real Life/World War II) Reconnaissance Vehicles *Kugelpanzer (Real Life/World War II) *VK 1602 Leopard (Real Life/World War II) Resource Gathering Vehicles *Prospector (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Soviet Ore Collector (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Robots *Atlesian Knight-200 (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *E-130 Sepp (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *E-200 Reinhardt (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *ED-209 (Robocop) *ED-210 Grimm Killer (Robocop/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *PAWWS (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) Scout Cars *Multigunner IFV (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *SdKfz 254 (Real Life/World War II) Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns *Flakpanzer I (Real Life/World War II) *Flakpanzer 38(t) (Real Life/World War II) *Flakpanzer Coelian (Real Life/World War II) *Kugelblitz (Real Life/World War II) *Möbelwagen (Real Life/World War II) *Ostwind (Real Life/World War II) *Wirbelwind (Real Life/World War II) Self-Propelled Artillery *CR-50 (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) *Grille (Real Life/World War II) *Heuschrecke 10 (Real Life/World War II) *Hummel (Real Life/World War II) *Karl-Gerät (Real Life/World War II) *Pacifier FAV (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Wespe (Real Life/World War II) Self-Propelled Guns *Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster (Real Life/World War II) *M109 Atlas Destroyer (Real Life/''RWBY''/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *M109 Howitzer (Real Life) Siege Weapons *Karl-Gerät (Real Life/World War II) *Pacifier FAV (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Submarines *Akula (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Super-Heavy Tanks *Apocalypse Tank (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Apocalypse Tank XI (Command and Conquer: Red Alert/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *Apocalypse Tank XII (Command and Conquer: Red Alert/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'') *CAT-8 Siege Engine (Battle Cats) *Future Tank X-1 (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte (Real Life/World War II) *Landkreuzer P. 1000 White Winter (Real Life/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/World War II) *Panzer VII Löwe (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer VII Taurus (American Revolutionary War/Real Life/World War II) *Panzer VII Viral (Invader Zim/Real Life/World War II) *Panzer VIII Maus (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer IX (Real Life/World War II) *Panzer X (Real Life/World War II) *Tsar Tank (Real Life) *White Schnee Tank (RWBY/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''/''White Tiger'') Tank Destroyers *Jagdpanther (Real Life/World War II) *Jagdpanzer IV (Real Life/World War II) *Marder I (Real Life/World War II) *Marder II (Real Life/World War II) *Marder III (Real Life/World War II) *Nashorn (Real Life/World War II) *Panzerjäger I (Real Life/World War II) Tankette *AH-IV (Real Life) *AMR 33 (Real Life) *AMR 35 (Real Life) *ASU-57 (Real Life) *Carden Loyd Tankette (Real Life) *Ford 3-Ton M1918 (Real Life) *L3/33 (Real Life) *L3/35 (Real Life) *Marmon-Herrington CTLS (Real Life) *Morris-Martel (Real Life) *NI Tank (Real Life) *Panzer I (Real Life/World War II) *PPG Tankette (Real Life) *Renault UE Chenillette (Real Life) *Skoda MU-4 (Real Life) *T-22 (Real Life) *T-37A Tank (Real Life) *Tančík vz. 33 (Real Life) *TKS (Real Life) *Type 92 Jyu-Sokosha (Real Life) *Type 94 Tankette (Real Life) *Type 97 Te-Ke (Real Life) *Wiesel AWC (Real Life) Tracked Carriers *Lorraine 37L (Real Life/World War II) Transport Aircraft *Century Bomber (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Transport Helicopters *Twinblade (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) V/STOL Aircraft *Vindicator (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Walkers *Reaper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) *Sickle (Command and Conquer: Red Alert) Category:Lists